


Words

by Providence26



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Providence26/pseuds/Providence26
Summary: Cabenson Fanfic Challenge Week 13 - Prompt - Words





	Words

“Stop. Enough. I can hardly breathe, Liv.” Alex manages to get out between gasping breaths, near hysterical from the story that Detective Olivia Benson was telling her.

“It’s not that funny,” an indignant Liv replied.

“Oh God, it’s hilarious. I can just picture it.” The image of a spaced out Olivia, high on mushrooms, interrogating a suspect about stabbing the Captain with a pickle had rendered her almost incapable with laughter.  
Just as she was regaining her breath a pretty blonde woman came up to their booth. “Olivia? I thought that was you. How are you doing?” She asked, bending to greet Liv with a kiss.  
“Sarah? Good to see you, I’m great, you look fantastic. Oh, this is my colleague, Alex Cabot.”

Alex bristled slightly at the impersonal introduction; she thought that at least she warranted being introduced as a friend.

Sarah shared a quick but meaningful glance with Olivia, she knew exactly who Alex was, and her place in Olivia’s life. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

Faltering only ever so slightly, Sarah looked back at Liv, squeezed her hand and left, imploring Olivia to call her for a get together.

Having had three margaritas already, Alex felt bold enough to broach the topic, “She seems nice.”

“Yes, she’s a lovely girl.”

“Pretty too.”

Olivia was a drink ahead of Alex, and not quite as guarded as she should have been for this conversation. “Yes, she reminded me a little of you, I dated her to get over you.”

“Huh? What?”

Olivia shakes her head at the memory, “I was so in love with you, and I had almost found the words to tell you, and then I saw you on that date with Trevor, and knew I just had to get over it, we were not meant to be. Sarah, helped. We were together about six months.”

Alex was floored by this information. “You were in love with me?”

“Yeah. Thankfully though, I saw you with Trevor before I could make a complete ass of myself by throwing myself at you.”

“I wish you had.”

Olivia wasn’t so inebriated that she didn’t catch the meaning behind Alex’s words.

“What?”

“I was lonely, I went out with Trevor because he asked, hardly anyone ever asked, who wants to date the Ice Queen? And despite how much I liked you, I thought you hated me. “ Smiling ruefully, “You used to argue with me all the time, over everything.”

“I just wanted your attention. It seemed to be the only time I got it was when I was in your face, arguing some point.”

“We’re idiots.”

“Yeah. Wait…so you were interested in me too?”

Unable to contain a blush now that she was being asked outright, “Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“Did it work?”

“Did what work?”

“Did you get over me?”

“No. I don’t think it’s possible to get over you, Alex.”

Alex smiled gently at this, hoping this meant that there remained a chance at something more. A mildly uncomfortable silence descended over them as they both contemplated the wasted opportunities they’d had over the years.

_Okay, Benson, you can do this, you can find the words this time._

“So, um, we could… we could maybe…”

Alex looked up abruptly, not sure that she dared to believe that this was finally, finally, happening. She wasn’t about to let the opportunity slip away.  
“Yes. Absolutely. When?”

“Tomorrow? Or if…if that is too soon, then Friday? Fin and Munch are catching this weekend.” Looking up, and getting her confidence back, catching Alex’s eye, smiling at her.

“Tomorrow is great for me.”

They both seemed to relax again, now that the words had been said, now that an understanding had been made, now that they knew they weren’t alone in this.


End file.
